


The Second Engagement

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [106]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Skye | Daisy Johnson, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Geek Love, Geeky, Geeky Skye | Daisy Johnson, Geeky Zane, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Wars References, Surprises, Zane Is A Romantic, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Even though they are alreadytechnicallyengaged, Daisy doesn't have a ring. Zane wants to fix that, and he will...if Daisy will let him out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is just a cute little bit of fluff following up "[Different Outcome Than Expected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6015144)" where Zane gets Daisy an actual engagement ring ([this one](https://s29.postimg.org/721qwghl3/db846b53a1ededf89e72b0a211d9530b.jpg), to be exact), based on a prompt sent to me by **sideofrawr** that went “ _'I don’t want to get up… I’m so warm beside you.'_ ”

He hadn’t wanted her to go _too_ long without an actual engagement ring. Not because he cared if she wore it or not to show she was his and all that, but because...well, his had slipped off in the bar and there should be _some_ sign that they were both kind of nuts, right? But all joking aside, it hadn’t felt right to give her his grandmother’s ring. No, that was Jo’s ring, and was always going to be her ring even if he and Daisy had kids and they had a son or daughter who wanted to pass a ring down. He’d get Daisy other rings, and Daisy could pick one of those. But that ring was going to stay safe and secure and untouched.

So it came down to finding a ring that fit Daisy. And that was actually harder than he had anticipated.

He wondered at first if he should forgo the geek route. Get her something classic, more on the simple side. He had a decent amount of money, he could get something extravagant, but that wasn’t her. And he’d made a habit of discretely turning the cameras off by the various jewelry stores when he went in, just in case he bought something and looked at it so it would actually be a surprise. He did not put it past his fiancee to every once in a while comb through footage to see what he was looking at. She was sneaky like that.

But there wasn’t anything he liked. Nothing classic, nothing modern, nothing vintage...none of it fit.

And then he’d been scrolling through a message board out of boredom while she was playing with the kittens she still hadn’t named, looking for dirt on the new Star Wars movie, when he saw it. A little square advertisement in the corner of his eye, but he knew it was _perfect_. He didn’t even have to think about it, he clicked on the ad and checked the specs and then decided, yes, this was _exactly_ the kind of engagement ring a superhero with a slight anarchist streak should wear.

And so he ordered it and began his wait.

**\---**

He started beating her to the mail every day, waiting for the package. She gave him a quizzical look but he usually just kissed her and it led to other things and then she stopped thinking about the mail and started thinking about a certain male. That made it much easier to sneak the package in when it came and hide it in the basement.

He had it all planned: he’d surprise her with breakfast in bed, red rose in a vase to match the ruby in the ring, and the ring would be sitting in an R2-D2 shaped box. It was all so perfect…

...except every time he tried to get out of bed, she burrowed in closer to him and kept a death grip around his waist.

He tried again to pry her arm up from his waist. “I kinda gotta get up, Daisy,” he said, letting go of her arm and brushing her hair back.

“I don’t want to get up,” she said, shifting so she could bury her nose in the crook of his neck. “I’m so warm beside you.”

He almost felt bad, but then he turned and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re ruining the surprise,” he said.

“Don’t care. Warm. Snuggles.”

“Breakfast in bed. Flower. Your engagement ring,” he countered.

She lifted her head up slightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. “You actually got me one?” she asked.

“Couldn’t keep buying you a new onion ring every day,” he said with a grin. “If you let me get up, I’ll go get it.”

“Not here?” she asked, yawning.

“Basement.”

“Shoulda kept it here,” she said, pulling away slightly and then pulling the covers over her head and tighter around her until she resembled a human burrito. He grinned and then got out of bed. She was right; it was on the chilly side. He went over and turned the heat up a bit before heading down to the basement to get the ring. The rest of it could wait till later, he supposed. He had learned the hard way never to rob Daisy of her much-needed rest.

On the way up he did remember to grab the rose from the kitchen, which he’d gotten the night before and stuck in the fridge on the recommendation of the florist, and so he carried them both back upstairs and then saw she’d popped the top of her head out. “It comes with a rose,” he said.

“You know, flowers are a little cliché, but what can I say? I like clichés,” she said, sticking an arm out and pushing down the blanket a little. She took the rose and sniffed it, and then laid it on the bed.

“Well, I did not get you a cliché diamond engagement ring,” he said, setting the box on the bed and pushing it to her.

She shifted so both hands were out of her little blanket cave, and she picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a white gold ring decorated with various symbols from Star Wars, and then with two symbols of the Rebellion holding it in place was a beautiful ruby. “You got me a Rebellion engagement ring!” she said happily.

“Inspired by Princess Leia herself,” he said with a grin. “I thought that might be appropriate for you.” He reached over and took the ring out of the box, and then took her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger, glad it was a perfect fit.

She looked down at it, then reached over and pulled him closer to her, causing him to sprawl on the bed slightly. “I love you.”

“I know,” he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

She reached over and grabbed a pillow, smashing it over his head. “Dork.”

“But I’m the dork you’d rescue if he was trapped in carbonite, just remember that,” he said, lifting the pillow off the top of his head.

“I guess,” she said with a laugh before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back before moving the blanket out from under him and joining her under it as the kiss intensified, and soon it was being pulled over both their heads and laughter filled the room as they celebrated what was a rather nice second engagement.


End file.
